Sweet Revenge
by Lorea02
Summary: Katherine Hale is a nine year old girl who wants to avenge her sister's death and find the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia. Then she meets Drake, whom she had a grudge against. Soon, they join forces but reluctantly. Unfortunately, danger is always near...
1. Prologue

Volume 1:

Katherine's Debut.

_Promise me, you'll do it, Katherine…_

_You're the Chosen One!_

_Destiny has selected you…!_

_Find the Legendary Pokemon…_

_This is my wish…my death wish._

These were her very last words before she parted.

The eight-year-old child did not cry for she knew that tears did not solve anything.

She would get her revenge on those who killed Melissa…

Her parents always thought that she was rather a queer child indeed.

" I'll promise you Melissa, I'll find that Legendary Pokemon before _they_ do… " Katherine vowed.

The waves of the sea were her only answer she got.

_I'll be watching you from above my beloved Katherine… _

_You'll be in my heart forever… _

_Bonds will never, ever die._

_I'll be with you, no matter what, just like I always do…_

" And I'll get my revenge too… "

With that Katherine got up, from her sitting place and started the journey home.

" Look, that puny thing is so weak! It's pathetic! "

At that very moment, She knew something was wrong…very wrong. Instantly, the eight-year-old girl looked up. A group of teenage boys was up ahead.

" I bet that not even a beginner's trainer would ever want that electric mouse, Pichu, for a pokemon! " one of the boys mocked.

Katherine quickened her pace.

" Hey, stop that! Can't you jerks see that the poor thing is frightened? " The girl demanded, intensifying her glare. " Are you blind! "

All of the boys turned to her.

" You think you can stop us? You better run along now if you know what's best for yourself! " One boy threatened but Katherine stood her ground.

" Make me, jerk! " she sneered, coldly.

" Why you little brat! Get moving or else there's going to be trouble! " He warned.

Katherine rolled her eyes in his direction.

" As if…your threats are empty as air! " the girl answered, audaciously, not even once flinching.

With that, Katherine cradled the Pichu in her arms and walked away. The boys stared after her wordlessly, flabbergasted at her guts and valor.

" The next time we meet, I'll challenge you to a pokemon battle…" the leader of the gang who was actually told off by Katherine, told himself silently and smiled clandestinely…


	2. The Silent Observer

Chapter 1: The Silent Observer 

Katherine Hale was an eight-year-old girl with turquoise eyes and shoulder-length reddish brown hair. She was introvert, a silent and shy person. She was nicknamed the Silent Observer by her parents. The child had a Passion…

One Dream…

One Ambition…

She wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer. Katherine had goals…

Two goals…

She was the Chosen One to find the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia…

And she wanted to get her revenge on those who killed Melissa…her sister, who was known as the Legendary Pokemon Master…

The protector of New Bark Town, where Katherine lived…

But now that she was gone, the town was vulnerable to unknown dangers lurking around.

Without a new trainer, the whole town would be prone to impending doom and disaster…

Katherine sat on the big rock, hugging her knees close to her body. The pokemon, Pichu, which she had rescued from the gang of teenage boys, was perched atop her head. It was her first pokemon. Beyond them, was the sea, which stretched in every direction. Waves crashing on the coast were a lullaby to the child's ears. It was certainly obvious that this was her favourite place. The atmosphere was blissful…

The girl sighed softly.

" This place used to be Melissa's favourite place too… " Katherine thought. A sense of sadness and longing overwhelmed her, yet she did not cry. Her eyes turned misty and had a sort of faraway look. How much she wished that her sister were here with her! The poor girl longed for her sister's arms around her, comforting her when she was troubled. Katherine would just about sacrifice just about anything to be with her sister again, just like in the past.

From afar, a man watched the girl, intently.

" Oh, she's the one alright. My search has finally ended… " he whispered into the communicating device.

" Good, now I want you to keep an extra close watch on the girl. I need that girl to get Lugia. Make sure that she is well protected. Report to me if anything new comes up, " a voice replied from the device. " This is the second set of instructions. "

The man got up and stared at the young trainer.

" In no time, I'll be part of the Team Rocket Organization, " he grinned evilly at the thought of it.

Katherine, always follow your heart… 

_Don't ever give up hope on your dreams…_

_Believe in yourself…_

_Have faith in your pokemon…_

The eight-year-old closed the lavender scented book, which called the 'Remembrance'. Melissa loved to write phrases for her.

To Katherine, the book meant so much to her. It was the book, which binds the two together…

The book, which held certain memories of their togetherness in the past…

It seemed only yesterday that Melissa died but it was nearly eight months ago! The image of Melissa murdered by them was still lucid in her mind.


	3. A stubborn attitude vs the determined

Chapter 2: A stubborn attitude vs. the determined attitude

Katherine pulled off the woolen cap from her head as soon as she stepped into the laboratory.

" I wonder why uncle called me here? " the young trainer asked herself looking thoughtful.

" Good afternoon Katherine, " Professor Elm greeted his niece with a gentle smile.

The girl smiled shyly in return. The pokemon scientist led her into a room with whitewashed walls and a silver stand on which lay three red-and-white pokeballs.

" Here are three different types of pokemon. The fire pokemon, Cyndaquil, the grass pokemon Chikorita and the water pokemon Totodile, " he began and pointed out each one as he spoke. " You are to choose one of these for a beginner. "

Katherine stared at her uncle disbelievingly.

" But there's one problem, uncle. Aren't all beginning trainers supposed to be ten-years-old before starting on their pokemon quest? " the eight-year-old asked.

" True, but you're turning nine in two day's time that is… on Christmas Eve. "

" But, I still have to wait for another year before I'm an official pokemon trainer! " Katherine argued.

" Yes, but you need not have to be ten to travel to search for Lugia isn't it? "

The child's pretty turquoise eyes widened with anticipation but a moment later, her eyes lost its luster.

" I-I can't, uncle. I've already gotten my first pokemon, " she stammered.

" That's okay, Katherine. You can have another one. Take it as a birthday gift from me, " the scientist suggested.

" Really? "

Smiling, her uncle nodded.

" Okay, I pick Chikorita! I've always wanted that pokemon for years! " the girl announced excitedly. " It's perfect! "

" Except there's a slight problem with this one, " Professor Elm admitted.

Katherine's smile instantly vanished in a blink of an eye.

" This pokemon is a bit too stubborn, " he continued. " And I'm afraid that it's definitely not suitable especially for young girls like you. "

" No…I'll take Chikorita. With some kindness and love, I'll bet that it would certainly change. "

" I like your positive attitude and determination! Here take these pokeballs, pokedex and pokegear; the devices would certainly aid you on your journey. Lastly, I wish you all the best and good luck on your pokemon quest! " the scientist told his niece.

Katherine simply nodded and smiled.

" Boss, the girl has gotten a new pokemon. A Chikorita, which I heard is supposedly stubborn, " the man informed.

" Good, you're doping your job very well. Now, I want you to listen really carefully…my son, Jay, needs a beginner's pokemon. He too wants to be a pokemon trainer. I want you to grab one of the two pokemon, which the Professor has left. " the voice spoke up from the communicating device.

" Yes, boss. "

He tried his best to be patient with Giovanni but this was getting onto his nerves. He was getting sick with how Giovanni was using him.

First, Giovanni ordered him to locate the whereabouts of Katherine Hale.

Second, he told him to protect the child to use her to get Lugia, for himself.

Thirdly, Giovanni instructed him to steal a pokemon from Professor Elm's laboratory for his son, Jay.

Then…what's next?


	4. A Stubborn Menace

**A stubborn menace.**

Never give up… 

_Don't ever admit defeat…_

_Have strength in yourself…_

_You can and will do it…_

_Nothing is impossible…_

" Chikorita, don't be such a spoilt sport! Come and eat with Pichu, " Katherine urged.

The grass type pokemon turned its back to the bowl of food. It seemed obvious that it was not only stubborn but jealous and proud too.

Without warning, Chikorita came barreling directly towards Pichu! A few seconds later, the cute yellow electric pokemon was flung aside.

" Chikorita, I didn't ask you to tackle Pichu! I asked you to eat with Pichu! " the eight-year-old scolded. " This is too much! "

Chikorita looked at Katherine cradling her Pichu in her arms, with a hurt look in her eyes. Then it took off downstairs and out the opened door.

" Chikorita, please come back! " the poor child called out after her runaway pokemon.

She knew that it was no use…

She had hurt its feelings…

At that moment, she felt really helpless.

" I have to make my move only after dark…"

For now, he would have to watch the lab from the shadows and wait for the right time to strike. Just then, a bush nearest to him, rustled.

Startled, he moved deeper into the shadows to conceal himself. His eyes widened in shock.

" Isn't that the Chikorita…which belongs to the girl? " he asked himself. " What is it doing here? "

It seemed to him that the grass pokemon did not want to leave. This was sure to interfere with his plans.

" Looks like I've got to force the pokemon to leave! " he clenched his fist. " If anyone gets in Leon's way, he'll be crushed… "

" Come on, Pichu. Let's go find Chikorita… on our own, " the young trainer urged.

The electric mouse nodded in agreement.

" We still have a few more minutes before sunset. We've got to hurry! "

The two then headed towards the grounds of Professor Elm's lab.

" Chikorita, where are you? " Katherine called out.

All of a sudden, there was a frantic cry, which seemed familiar.

" Chikorita is in trouble! " she gasped frantically.


End file.
